A Espada do Uchiha
by Tsuki Fics
Summary: Sasuke conseguiu sua espada de Orochimaru, e num ataque de Naruto e seus amigos resolve testá-la! Muita bagunça e risadas garantidas! Fic by Kidu


Disclaimer: Naruto, e todos os personagens envolvidos com a história de Kishimoto não me pertencem, mas eu uso assim mesmo XD

                                                        

Disclaimer: Naruto, e todos os personagens envolvidos com a história de Kishimoto não me pertencem, mas eu uso assim mesmo XD

** A espada do Uchiha**

"Ei, Oro, quando eu vou ganhar uma espada de verdade?", indagou Sasuke

"Quando você merecer, Sasuke-kun...", respondeu o Sannin

"Err... Por que insiste em me chamar de Sasuke-kun, seu velho maluco? Eu hein... Até parece que você tem o mesmo tipo de interesse que a Sakura, fala sério...", Orochimaru ouviu aquilo com uma gota na cabeça

"Sasuke-kun, só te trato assim porque te quero bem!"

"Agora que eu to notando... Você às vezes parece com alguma figura muito famosa... Mas não to lembrando o nome", o garoto coça sua nuca com uma expressão pensativa

"Quem? Quem? A Sophia Loren? A Demi Moore? Ou será que é a Cher?", era aparente o brilho no olhar ofídico do homem (**N/A:** LOL, que gay!)

"Michael Jackson...", ¬¬

"Vamos comprar logo essa espada pra você parar de me encher o saco... Garotinho mais chato! Nem me deixa sonhar em ser uma diva!"

Sasuke, ainda estranhando muito as atitudes de seu suposto "mestre", seguiu Orochimaru até o lado de fora de seu esconderijo. Após saírem de uma caverna com uma placa escrita "Esconderijo do Orochimaru: Cuidado! Cobras Raivosas!", andaram por alguns minutos até achar um estranho homem vestido com uma capa preta, e um lenço roxo escondendo seu rosto, apenas deixando a mostra seus olhos amarelos. Ele atendia um cara loiro, com uma franja que deixou Sasuke invejoso.

"Olá amigo emo!", o jovem loiro sorriu e abraçou Sasuke, que ficou constrangido e irritado

"Emo não! Eu detesto rótulos! Prefiro...", Sasuke ia dizer algo quando foi interrompido

"Leon?", por algum motivo estranho, Orochimaru conhecia o jovem emo que estava ali

"Titio Oro? É você mesmo! Nossa, cê ta acabadassa!", os dois se cumprimentaram com beijinhos. Sasuke assistia àquilo enojado

"Num fala assim comigo, seu emuxinho desnaturado! Nunca mais veio visitar o tio!"

"Vocês se conhecem?", Sasuke decidiu interromper

"Ele me ensinou tudo o que eu sei! Ou você acha mesmo que eu mataria três milhões de zumbis em dois países diferentes, além de dar um jeito num cientista doido que se infectou e ficou hor-rí-vel! Além disso salvei aquela baranga da filha do presidente das garras de um cosplayer de Napoleão metido a besta e de um Padre estuprador que usa um bastão com três minhocas e um olho... E tudo sozinho!"

"Ele também te ensinou a arte da pederastia... ne?", Sasuke sorriu com o canto da boca. Tinha feito uma piada... E uma das boas

"Como você descobriu?", o loiro deu uma desmunhecada muito sugestiva, "Enfim gente, tenho que ir! Ainda tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, mas aqui! Tome umas penetas!", Leon entregou uma bolsa com umas moedas de ouro para Orochimaru

"Não seriam pesetas, gênio?", indagou Sasuke

"Foi mal, não falo alemão! Tchau tchau galerinha, beijos!", e se foi

Silêncio... Até que

"Enfim, vamos às compras, Sasuke-kun?", perguntou Orochimaru

"Hello, stranger!", disse o homem de capuz, abrindo seu sobretudo

"Aaaaaaaah... Só tem viado nessa porra! Ah, espera... Isso é armamento, ufa!" (**N/A: **Deeeeeeeeus! Que tosco!)

Após muito verificar o "estoque" do vendedor, finalmente Sasuke estava chegando a uma conclusão...

"Nossa! A TMP ta muito barata! E a Handgun é por conta da casa, cara! Que promoção! Acho que vou levar...", Sasuke parou. Seus olhos brilharam pela primeira vez, começou a babar, "Uma +10 Flamejante Fortíssima Luz do Meteoro Causadora de Tempestade Vorpal Katana 4! Eu quero! Eu quero!"

"Err... Stranger... essa daí já ta reservada pra um nerd jogador de Ragnarok... mas se você quer espadas tenho várias aqui", aquele vendedor era estranho... "¬¬

"O que da pra comprar com 500 pesetas, um elástico, um clipe de papel e uma bolinha de gude?", perguntou o Uchiha

"Hmmm... Nada"

"Oro, me dá grana! Agora!", fogo saía da boca de Sasuke

"Toma aqui sua mesada, e vê se não gasta tudo de uma vez!"

"Mas só tem 1 peseta aqui!"

"Err... Stranger, na verdade eu posso te vender duas espadas com 501 pesetas..."

"Quais? Quais?"

"Bem... tem essa daqui... a Kokiri. Um outro emo loiro não quis mais e me deu. Otário, digo... generoso, não acha?", disse entregando uma espada mínima nas mãos do habilidoso Uchiha Sasuke, que a agitou de um lado para o outro até que ela voou de sua mão, arrancando a cabeça de Orochimaru, que cresceu de novo

"Como, em nome de tudo que é mais preto e depressivo, você fez isso?!", Sasuke se surpreendeu

"Segredinhos de menina, outro dia de conto!" (**N/A:** Cara... Orochimaru mais gay que nunca!)

"Acho melhor ficar sem saber... E a outra espada... Err, qual o seu nome mesmo?"

"Stranger... essa não é uma espada qualquer... ela é A espada!", entregou nas mãos do garoto uma espada brilhante, com o punho dourado cravejado de esmeraldas, "Essa é excalibur!"

"A espada do Rei Arthur?"

"Ah, é dele? Não sabia... Então devolve!", o mercador pegou de volta a espada

"Sasuke-kun, aqui!", Orochimaru abriu sua imensa boca, puxando de dentro da garganta uma espada média, toda lambuzada com a saliva de cobra do homem

"Uma espada! Ei! Por que você não fez isso logo de início?"

"Err... Esqueci que tinha engolido uma espada! Hehe..."

"WTF?", Sasuke ficou sem ação... Oo, "Enfim, não espera que eu vá usar essa coisa toda melecada com a sua baba... Isso é baba? Ta meio branco... Eca!"

Saíram dali, Sasuke reclamando que a espada estava suja, Orochimaru apenas ignorava. Deixaram o mercador falando sozinho algo sobre ter uma outra espada superultramegafodasticamatadordequalquerservivofilhadaputadeindestrutivel que ele vendia por 1 peseta, mas foi completamente ignorado, e se matou por ter pego a emotite de Sasuke e Leon.

De volta ao esconderijo, Sasuke lavou, pôs de molho em água sanitária, esterilizou com fogo alto, fez macumba, dança da chuva e até desceu na boquinha da garrafa e nada daquela gosma nojenta do estômago do homem-cobra sair da lâmina de sua querida espada nova

"Já tentou passar um pano?", indagou Kabuto que vinha chegando com as compras do mês

"Hein? Hahahahahahaha! Eu fiz até macumba! Cê ta achando que um paninho vai tirar isso?", Sasuke riu até cair. Kabuto simplesmente pegou um pano, e retirou tudo que tinha na espada, deixando a lâmina tão brilhosa que pôde se arrumar pelo reflexo... E realmente o fez XD

"Pronto, me agradece mais tarde, lá no quarto, querida", e saiu rindo e desmunhecando feliz, indo guardar as compras

"Porra! Só eu ainda tenho algum resquício heterossexual nessa história?"

"Sasuke! Venha para o lado rosa com bolinhas violeta da força!", era aquele Darth Vader? Não! Era apenas Orochimaru

"Nunca!", gritou o Uchiha, quando ouviram uma explosão vinda da entrada

"Viu, Yamato-taichou! Era só explodir tudo que a gente passava pelas cobrinhas!", disse Naruto

"Err... enfim... Orochimaru! Renda-se agora ou prepare-se pra lutar!", Yamato fez uma pose que o lembrou de uma equipe qualquer de um timeco de segunda de um anime ultrapassado

"Sasuke-kun!", gritou Sakura, correndo para abraçar seu suposto amado

"Uma boa oportunidade de testar minha espadinha nova... ÊÊÊÊÊ!", Sasuke empunhou sua espada, quando Sakura parou

"Testar em quem? Na sua mãe? Ah é, ela ta morta! Hahahahahaha! Seu babaca! Você escolheu o dia errado pra se meter com Sakura!", e os dois começaram uma luta. Do outro lado, Yamato e Orochimaru lutavam. Naruto e Sai apenas observavam tudo.

"Err... Naruto-kun, que tal se a gente se distraísse, hein?", indagou Sai com um olhar malicioso (**N/A: **O Sasuke tava certo... Só dá viado nessa porra)

"Sai!", gritou Naruto

"Sim?"

"Sai!"

"Eu"

"Sai!"

"É meu nome..."

"Sai de cima de mim!", Naruto chutou seu parceiro (apenas de time) para longe de si, e procurou se concentrar na luta que rolava solta, "Me amarro numa porradaria desconexa e sem sentido! Oba! Dá nele, Sakura-chan!"

Kabuto, que tinha terminado de guardar as compras, veio dar combate a Sai, só que no meio de uma troca de olhares os dois começaram a se pegar. Naruto vomitou ao ver a cena. Resolveu fazer algo a respeito

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", criou centenas de clones, que entraram na briga, finalizando rapidamente tudo.

Tanto Sasuke, quando Orochimaru, repentinamente começaram a queimar, desaparecendo. Sai e Kabuto ainda se pegavam.

"Err... Sai... Sai de cima dele", disse Yamato

"Não precisava repetir meu nome, sabe?"

"Apenas larga ele, cacete! Deixa de ser viadinho!"

Kabuto se viu rodeado de inimigos. Sem outra alternativa, tirou uma pequena bolinha redonda de seu bolso.

"Err... Agora é a parte em que vocês me deixam fugir, certo?", indagou o ninja de cabelos brancos

"Pra que?", perguntou Naruto em resposta

"Pra história dar mais IBOPE, duuuuuuuh!", respondeu Sakura

"Ahhhh ta... Foge logo então...", Kabuto jogou a bolinha no chão, que estourou soltando um pouco de fumaça. Após a nuvem se dissipar ele ainda estava ali... resmungou algo sobre nunca funcionar e saiu de fininho pela porta dos fundos.

Os quatro ninjas de Konoha saíram, fazendo um buraco imenso ao lado do que estava arrombado na sua entrada. Do lado de fora, os quatro pensavam em onde estariam Orochimaru e Sasuke.

Enquanto isso, no alto de uma elevação próxima, Sasuke olhava feliz para sua espada. Estava contente com o desempenho dela, e a beijou na lâmina, que se quebrou logo em seguida. Soltou um grito agudo, e começou a chorar. O time de Konoha ouviu o grito e todos se viraram para onde os três da Vila do Som estavam.

"Orochimaru-sama, eles nos viram, e agora?"

"Corre, negada!"

_Eu sei, ficou bem tosco! Mas tava querendo fazer uma comédia tinha um tempo e essa foi uma das idéias que vieram... Deixem reviews, por favor! Valeu!_


End file.
